


【NestaxMaldini】Control

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 内斯塔喘息着，眼睛一直盯着马尔蒂尼，他快要到了。“不许射”，马尔蒂尼说，他总是在突然的时候有一种控制欲。





	【NestaxMaldini】Control

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：我不拥有这个梗，来源是XQ的一个贴，id=1479683

一开始只是个意外。

 

他们在宴会上，传统的、老式的那种宴会——食物只是为了好看，有钱有势的人聚在一起，每个人都穿得非常精致，然后说一些废话。内斯塔尽职尽责地保护马尔蒂尼的安全，跟在他的身后，随时关注靠近他的人，这就是宴会最传统的地方——意大利黑手党的聚会。深蓝色的礼巾衬托出马尔蒂尼的蓝眼睛，昂贵的手工西装妥帖地包裹住修长挺拔的身体，长而柔软的卷发被打理出优美的弧度，顺滑地披在肩上，他正在和一位军火代理人说话——乏味极了。

 

内斯塔觉得有点饿，但宴会上的东西还不如两块巧克力适合他的胃口。马尔蒂尼喝了一口酒，喉结滚动着，从颤动的睫毛底下看着对方，“我以为我们能有些优惠呢”。他的眼睛很有魅力，但显然佐伊已经吃过不少亏，“总是这套，你这个混蛋”，她这样说着，深吸一口气不再看他，就好像那是一个魔鬼的诱惑。马尔蒂尼只好看了看内斯塔，蓝绿色的眼睛里带着一点无可奈何的笑意。

 

内斯塔面无表情地点头，他不认为这有什么好开心的，但要说那双眼睛，他的抵抗还比不上任何一个人，内斯塔曾经欣赏过那双眼睛的颤抖和茫然，近距离地看过一滴眼泪的滑落，不过抵抗并不重要，因为他早已将一切都奉献给了马尔蒂尼，他的忠诚、灵魂和生命。

 

佐伊还是让步了，她声称是为了双方长久的合作情谊，但以内斯塔的角度来看这不过是商人逐利的本性，事实上米兰还是要付出一大笔资金，占不到太多便宜，她倒是在马尔蒂尼脸颊上亲了又亲，咯咯笑着走开了。

 

没有人意图袭击，内斯塔一边盯着马尔蒂尼一边关注着人群，他最熟悉的就是马尔蒂尼的侧后方，背部的线条流畅而优美，腰部收窄的弧度更令人着迷。有人向马尔蒂尼搭话，内斯塔瞥了一眼——是个没什么威胁的小家族。马尔蒂尼半侧过身，一缕卷发搭在唇边，漫不经心地回答，他总有一种本领，让一切都变得赏心悦目，内斯塔开始觉得又饿又渴。

 

总算可以休息一会了，宴会总是令人神经紧张。当他们走到房间的时候，内斯塔就看到了桌子上的巧克力——他爱吃的那款，马尔蒂尼挑起一边眉毛看他，“桑德罗，你不会以为我没注意到你整晚都有点不稳定？”。这听起来有点让人怀疑自己的业务水平，内斯塔撕开了巧克力咬掉一大口，听着马尔蒂尼对电话吩咐事情，有一些是要紧急处理的，有一些还可以再等等。马尔蒂尼家族掌控着整个城市，保罗出生就握着米兰城的命运钥匙，从他父亲塞萨尔那里继承，但做的比那时更好。

 

内斯塔凑上来亲吻的时候，马尔蒂尼能够尝到唇齿间巧克力的香味，苦涩但甜蜜，他不合时宜地想，这样也算吃了巧克力吧，随后被对方紧紧放在腰后的手夺去了注意，修身的黑衬衣被扯出来，内斯塔抚摸上流畅而又光滑的腰部。

 

他们贴的很近，火热的气息喷薄在颈侧，双腿隔着西裤相互交缠，马尔蒂尼曲起膝盖，伸进了内斯塔腿间，滑过大腿内侧，故意磨蹭挤压着那团突起，内斯塔喘息着，眼睛一直盯着马尔蒂尼，他快要到了。“不许射”，马尔蒂尼说，他总是在突然的时候有一种控制欲。

 

这命令很不人道——男人都能理解，但内斯塔听从了，他也做到了，甚至没有提出一句抗议，尽管他的呼吸依旧带着兴奋，手指揉皱了马尔蒂尼的衬衫，在他的嘴唇上留下一个湿漉漉的凶狠的亲吻。

 

然后有人敲门，打断了这一切。显然黑手党的工作没有朝九晚五的规律，内斯塔走过去打开了门。马尔蒂尼仅仅简单整理了衬衣，坐在椅子上神态自若地和负责人说话，负责人一直低着头，也就没有看到米兰城的地下首领泛起红晕的脸颊和闪着水光的嘴唇。内斯塔站在旁边，并不说话，仿佛之前在房间里的璇旎氛围都在一瞬间消散了。

 

 

但后来这变成了一场不言而喻的对抗。

 

宴会不好也不坏，基本达到了社交的目的，也消耗了大半天的时间，马尔蒂尼有些困倦地仰靠在车座椅上，慢慢思考其他几个家族的态度变化，也许他该多注意一下南方。然后他想起了房间里的事情，他和桑德罗之间尚未解决的、充满暧昧情动的亲昵交流，马尔蒂尼偏过头去看内斯塔，青年面容俊美，警惕沉着地观察周围的环境，一如既往地认真。

 

马尔蒂尼不认为被挑起的情欲那么容易消散，他对上内斯塔的目光，眨眨眼，又轻又缓地舔了舔嘴唇，柔软的舌尖在洁白的牙齿之间伸出来，嘴唇一片湿润水光。他看见青年瞬间沉郁的瞳孔，露出一个略带得意的笑容。

 

下车的时候，司机训练有素地开去了车库，而他们走进了门。大部分的灯光都已经熄灭，厚实的地毯吸纳了脚步声，广阔奢华的房子在此时显得有些寂寥落寞。分别之前，马尔蒂尼转身凝视着桑德罗，他缓缓笑起来，带着一种微妙的、轻柔的、闪闪发光的神情，内斯塔低头就可以闻到马尔蒂尼身上散得差不多的香水味，他们对着僵持了一会，然后内斯塔退后了，他冷静得令马尔蒂尼错愕。

 

他以为内斯塔今晚就会提出继续的要求，马尔蒂尼准备好了等着内斯塔的服软，这是他们之间小小的赌约，每一次上床之前谁先按耐不住就要答应对方一个小要求——不算过分，但输就够他们这种好胜心强的人受不了的。但内斯塔没有进门，他甚至没有为此说一句话，马尔蒂尼不相信内斯塔会私下解决，他相信自己的的命令。

 

直到马尔蒂尼明白这属于一场挑战，来自桑德罗无声的挑战，他坐在办公室里——如今的黑手党更像是一个大型公司——不再想着怎么诱惑对方，而是思考桑德罗能忍到几时，作为首领总不能这么快就认输吧。有钱有权的人总是有点任性的，马尔蒂尼从工作中派了几个任务给内斯塔，今天让他去东区解决两个附庸家族的冲突，那两个家族因为一条红灯街的利益分配不均而争吵已久，明天让他去赌场，督促一下新赌场的纪律和账目。

 

但内斯塔完成的又好又快，两个小家族被按在桌子上咬牙签了分管协议，闭上了争吵的嘴；新赌场的两个小荷官做手脚被当场查了出来，其他人战战兢兢，绝不敢懈怠。除了任务之外，内斯塔只是在办公室外面打游戏，也不怎么说话，脸色难看到了一个巅峰，这几天已经是没有人敢靠近他了。

 

 

最后，这场对抗之中投降的是马尔蒂尼。

 

办公楼的外表和普通的商务大厦没有区别，马尔蒂尼的办公室占据了最高的一层，外面仅有几个秘书的小办公间，内斯塔就在外面的沙发上打游戏，半长的头发被顺到耳后，桌子上摆着一些小蛋糕。他把内斯塔叫进办公室，宣告认输，“桑德罗，你对自己太严厉了”，马尔蒂尼叹息着说。内斯塔摇头，他不这么觉得，“重要的是保护你，让你开心，而不是我”。

马尔蒂尼笑了，他端起桌上的威士忌酒杯喝了一口，眼睛看着内斯塔，“可现在我想要你开心”。挑起的眉毛是内斯塔唯一的答案，他转过身锁上了办公室的门。

 

亲吻是第一位的，只有更多的亲吻能改变这一点，内斯塔用力地吻上那形状优美的嘴唇，手指插进柔软的卷发之中，他们在口腔内交相追逐、吮吸，掠夺着氧气和其他一切，马尔蒂尼微微垂下眼睑，浓密的睫毛遮住了那双蓝色的眼睛，显出了一种少见的顺从和脆弱。

 

但那只是错觉，内斯塔清楚地了解这个男人具有多么坚韧不拔的内心和绝无仅有的才能，那一次他们在胜利前夕遭遇巨大失败的时候所有人都不可置信，深深沉浸在失败的阴影中，而保罗还能够稳稳站着，冷静地回击那些前来指责的其他家族成员。

 

他们紧紧贴向对方，交换着呼吸和呻吟，全身心地沉迷他们之间的联系，内斯塔直接拉高衬衣下摆，手臂滑进去，抚摸里面的皮肤，他太渴望这个了，他的阴茎在裤子里跳动地发疼。“保罗，把衣服脱了”，内斯塔的声音比平时沙哑得多，带着低沉。

 

马尔蒂尼不是那种严酷凶狠的首领，从他的着装上就能看出来，他讲究服装，喜爱饰品，手腕和脖颈上经常戴着款式优美的首饰，外套、领带、衬衣和裤子被随意地扔到地板上，一部分是内斯塔的，一部分是马尔蒂尼的，再精致的服饰和搭配这时候也都一样。

 

内斯塔脱掉裤子的时候简直松了口气，射在裤子里一点也不好，他急切地抚摸上马尔蒂尼背部的绷紧光滑的皮肤，凑近颈侧留下湿润细密的亲吻，磨蹭着他的小腿，马尔蒂尼发出一阵抽气的喘息，伸手推开了他——不需要太多力气，但这让内斯塔沮丧地想要咆哮，不能老是经历这个。马尔蒂尼笑了起来，脸颊通红，声音里还带着短促的喘息和颤抖，像一只磨爪子的猫，“基于健康考虑，我想你可以先射一次，桑德罗？”

 

再过一百次，内斯塔也不能不为这一幕感到惊讶，马尔蒂尼缓慢地在他面前跪下来，亲吻舔舐着那根阴茎，湿滑的舌头从囊袋底部一直舔到前端，从小孔那尝到咸腥的味道，他用手抚摸着后面的部分，摩擦着凸起的血管，然后马尔蒂尼张开嘴，把坚硬的阴茎含了进去，内斯塔一瞬间感到头皮发麻一样的快感，上帝啊他可能连一分钟都坚持不了了。

 

很难说到底是心理上直面强大优雅的马尔蒂尼俯首的快感更刺激，还是忍受了好几天的情欲被一拥而上的湿滑火热包裹的快感更强烈。内斯塔抓紧了手指间的头发，引起马尔蒂尼轻微的皱眉，他控制不住地挺起腰，感到头昏脑涨头脑空白，“不、保罗……上帝……停下停下……我要到了……”。

 

马尔蒂尼忽略了他的警告，收紧了口腔，用力地挤压敏感的柱体，舌尖搔弄着小孔。内斯塔绷紧了身体，急剧迸发的高潮让他的眼前一片白光，快感像激流一样沿着神经奔腾，他的手在发间握成拳头，他忍耐的太久了，完全无法顾及马尔蒂尼的情况。

 

慢慢的那种激烈的感觉消散了，内斯塔回到现实，快感的余韵仍然在骨头内嗡嗡作响，马尔蒂尼正在用着桌上的威士忌清洗口腔，他的卷发被揉乱了，被汗水贴在额头上湿淋淋的。内斯塔知道桌子左边的抽屉里有润滑剂和安全套，现在他们可以不必那么急。

 

宽敞的办公桌被当成了床，文件被推到一旁，内斯塔将手指涂满了湿滑的水剂，探进紧致的穴口，马尔蒂尼微微皱起眉，努力深呼吸放松身体的肌肉，颈间的项链在锁骨上晃荡，适应被侵入的感觉，这不是第一次了，但不做好措施还是会有受伤的风险，内斯塔不允许发生这种情况。

 

“要我讲个笑话吗？”，内斯塔又加了根手指，像是要提供点帮助似的说。而马尔蒂尼喘息着瞪了他一眼，或者说，他不欣赏这种突如其来的幽默感，可惜鉴于现在湿漉漉的状态，没有太大威慑力。

 

手指在体内搅动出水声，弯曲着扩张后穴，并不疼痛，但仿佛弱点被侵入的怪异感是每一次都要适应的，突然深入的手指碰到了那一点，马尔蒂尼挺起了腰，抓着内斯塔发出情动的呻吟，他也忍了很久了，“桑德罗”，他盯着内斯塔，体内缠紧了手指，快感使得柔软的意大利语还带着颤抖，语气却像下命令一样，“操我”。

 

好吧，就现在。

 

内斯塔的眼睛沉郁地布满了黑暗的情欲，长发湿成一缕一缕的，他抽出手指，身体分开马尔蒂尼已经大张着的双腿，换上了再度兴奋的阴茎，缓慢地、准确地、仔细地撑开身体里的每一处穴肉。马尔蒂尼被这种充满暗示又直接的刺激逼得闭上了眼，咬着嘴唇也无法抑制呻吟，他们在完全结合的时候再次亲吻，鼻梁贴着脸颊，在唇齿间相互吞下满足的叹息。

 

然后内斯塔动了起来，他抓着那双紧致修长的腿，不断挺腰抽插在敏感的肠道里，暴力但不失温柔地撞击过最深处的腺体，他们结合的如此之深，马尔蒂尼优美的卷发散乱在桌上，身体被撞的摇晃，项链已经滑到颈后，他几乎被快感淹没了，发着颤地收缩身体，呻吟着桑德罗的名字。

 

高潮的时候，一切都变得湿润而美好，内斯塔觉得整个世界都急剧缩小，鲜血、太阳和一切都消失了，缩小到这张办公桌上，他弯腰咬住了面前那不断滚动的喉结，用牙齿和舌头舔舐那块软骨，改换的姿势压迫着深处的腺体，那种可怕的快感令马尔蒂尼不可抑制地推拒颤抖，在绷紧虚无的意识中射了出来。

 

那之后有一会他们都没动弹，享受着极致快感后的温存，马尔蒂尼仍旧在内斯塔的怀抱里躺着，睁着蓝眼睛感受皮肤之间温热而又熟悉的气息，长卷发乱糟糟的，像一只在太阳下打完滚的猫一样心满意足。内斯塔抚摸着卷曲的长发，那些愤怒、疲惫和焦躁都慢慢在手指间的柔软发丝中消失了。

 

然后内斯塔起身离开，听到马尔蒂尼小声咕哝的叹息，他擦干净了马尔蒂尼腿间和小腹上的精液，轻车熟路地取出新衣服，服侍他换上，帮他整理好每一个皱褶。打领带的时候，马尔蒂尼绿而带着蓝色的眼睛眯起来，发出慵懒的声音，“桑德罗……”，内斯塔微微一笑，用一个吻封住他的话。“你交待过的，我都会做。”

 

当门打开的时候，他自然而然地走在马尔蒂尼的身后。


End file.
